Felicity's Other Half
by scbuckeyegirl
Summary: Someone comes in and threatens Team Arrow's exposure.
1. Macey

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome! Now there is a little bit of another show in the first chapters of this story, but you don't really have to know the show to understand the story! I don't own anything from Arrow or Agents of SHIELD!**

**-S**

* * *

><p>Oliver, Felicity, Digg, and Roy were at Felicity's house. They had caught some bad guys tonight and thought it was time for a little bit of celebrating. The boys had never been to Felicity's house. She had never invited them so when she told them to come hang out at her house, they all looked at her like she was crazy, but they didn't rebutle.<p>

"To another great and successful night of catching bad guys." Felicity held up her drink.

They all clanked their glasses together and took a sip. They heard the front door open and Oliver and Roy went into vigilante mode. Ready to fight if needed.

"Hey Felicity! Got a ne- well hello there boys." The girl stopped.

"Macey! What are you doing home?" Felicity jumped up and asked.

"Meeting ended early. Got a new mission. Who are they?" The girl, Macey apparently, answered.

"My friends. Go find one of yours."

"Yeah you seem to forget I live here too. So why don't you introduce me." She smiled. Felicity sighed.

"This is Oliver Queen, Roy Harper, and John Diggle."

"Uhh, Digg." Digg stood up and shook her hand.

"Right," Felicity stated, "This is Macey, my sister."

"You didn't tell us you had a sister." Oliver smiled.

"There's a reason for that." Felicity said.

"I'm kind of a big deal." Macey said.

"Really?" Oliver asked, "And why is that?"

"I'm a SHIELD agent." Macey smiled.

"I thought not a lot of people were allowed to know that?" Felicity asked.

"That was a long time ago, remember SHIELD went public." Macey said. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a water out of the fridge.

"Right. So what is your mission?"

Macey took a sip of water then said, "Find the Arrow. Apparently because he is a great archer, Coulson wants him on the team." She shook it off like it was no big deal.

The boys and Felicity looked at her.

"You guys look like you have a secret." Macey smiled.

"What? NO we don't." Felicity said.

"Riigghhtt." Macey dragged out the word as she walked backwards down the hallway to her room.

"Felicity." Oliver said, "Please tell me she doesn't succeed at missions."

"She's a quarter agent, Oliver. She never fails at them."

"You have got to be kidding me." Roy said.

"About what?" Macey walked out and asked.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" Felicity asked.

"I forgot my phone." She grabbed it and started walking back towards the hallway, "Geez quit being jumpy."

"Felicity." Oliver said again.

"Oliver what do you want me to do? I can't cancel the mission. I've tried to hack their systems before and I was caught. Macey got me out."

"That's it. We're screwed." Roy said and fell into the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hope you liked it! I usually start my stories out with a short chapter. They usually get longer!**

**-S**


	2. The Man Under The Hood

Later that night Team Arrow was still sitting in the living room. They had pushed Macey out of their mind by that point. They decided that they would deal with it the next day. They were enjoying themselves for once and didn't want some agent ruin it.

Only Felicity knew how dangerous Macey could be. She was a quarter agent. A specialist, hacker, scientist, and a con artist. It's amazing she hasn't seen through them yet.

* * *

><p>Macey was sitting in her room when her phone rang.<p>

"Smoak." She answered.

"Hey. So do you have anything on the arrow yet?" It was Agent Ward.

"Well he makes his own arrows." She realized she needed another water bottle. She got up to go to the kitchen and get one but, still continued, "He makes all of them. He doesn't buy them or anything. He doesn't get them custom made. So we don't have that to go off of. We can't track anything." By this time she was in the kitchen. She knew that her sister and her friends were there, but she didn't care.

Felicity and the boys were listening to Macey's conversation.

"The only way we could find him is if he made a mistake."

"Yeah that will happen." Ward replied, "This guy is very good."

"Exactly. So I started going through things. He uses tracker arrows."

"Yeah what is your point?" Ward asked. Macey started back to her room but, she was still in earshot of Team Arrow.

"My point is that when he shoots off another tracker arrow we can use it to track him. All trackers go back to something right? That's why they are used. To find someone."

"Why are you making this complicated?" Ward asked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"We can keep watch for Arrow appearances. Then we can put a tracker on him."

"Yes, we could do that but, remember Coulson wants to know where his lair is."

"Right, so we find him and put a tracker on him."

"Got it. Put it in the operations file. Talk to you later. Sister has people over."

"See ya."

* * *

><p>You heard her right?" Oliver asked.<p>

"Yes, Oliver we all heard."

"Heard what?" Macey came out and sat down on the couch next to Felicity.

"Umm. Oliver's phone conversation with a girl. He always sucked at talking to girls."

"Thanks Felicity."

She gave him an apologetic look.

"Hmm. Interesting. Why would a guy like you be scared to talk to girls?" Macey asked, "Doesn't make sense."

"Life doesn't make sense." Felicity said.

"Woah Felicity." Macey said. She got up looking at her phone, but something caught her eye. She looked down at what was sticking out from underneath the couch. She put her phone and water down and bent down to look underneath the couch.

"Uh guys?" She asked.

"What?" Felicity asked.

Macey pulled her sleeve over her hand and pulled out what it was.

"Why do you have a green arrow under the couch?" Macey looked up at Felicity.

"I don't know."

"Felicity?" Macey asked again, "Why?"

"I don't know."

Macey grabbed her phone and dialed Ward's number, "We have something."

* * *

><p>20 minutes later Ward showed up.<p>

"What's the problem?"

"There's a green arrow."

"Oh. And how did that get there?" He looked at everyone in the room.

"You know I asked the same thing, but no one had any idea. We have to analyze it."

"For what? Arrow wears gloves."

"Yes, but remember he makes them."

"Right. I brought Simmons with me."

"Why?" Macey asked crossing her arms.

"Just in case something like this happened." Simmons walked in saying. She was a scientist that could analyze anything.

She grabbed the arrow carefully and took it to the van.

Macey looked at everyone, "You better hope you have no idea where it came from." Then she closed the door behind her.

"Felicity." Oliver said.

"Tablet." He handed her the tablet.

"I can hack the mainframe and get into the lab. I might be able to shut it down."

"Well instead of talking about it. Do it."

"Right."

* * *

><p>"Simmons, do you have the results." Macey came down to the lab.<p>

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Well we ran the fingerprints from the arrow and put it in the scan-"

Macey cut her off, "Simmons. Who is it?"

"Right, Oliver Queen."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**There you go! I have no idea where this idea came from! Agents of SHIELD isn't on yet! Thanks for the follows and favorites! Review!**

**-S**


	3. The Past and The Present

"What?" Macey asked.

"Oliver Queen." Simmons said again.

"No that can't be right. He's a billionaire." Macey exclaimed. She can not see how it's possible.

"Exactly. Billionaire." Ward said putting emphasis on the word 'billionaire', "There are plenty of superhero billionaires or villians. Tony Stark, Ian Quinn just to name a few."

"He's not a superhero or villian. He can just shoot a bow and arrow well. Look at me. I was just like Arrow. Just not the whole vigilante part. I don't have super powers."

"It doesn't matter. He's Arrow. You need to bring him in." Coulson stated.

"Me?" Macey asked, "Why me?"

"He knows you. And he's currently in your house." Coulson answered.

"How did you know that?"

"Skye pinged his phone." Coulson said pointing to Skye.

"Don't tell her that. She'll throw a knife at me!" Skye said walking away from Macey's death glare.

"Why are you so mad that it is Oliver Queen anyway?" Trip asked.

"Because he's my sister's friend and there has been a lot of people who have been taken from her." Macey stated.

"Well, I'm sorry Macey, but my decision still stands." Coulson siad, "Go get him or I will send Ward and Trip in. Those are two people you don't want to go and get him.

Macey looked at him and walked away to go bring in Oliver Queen.

* * *

><p>When she got to her and Felicity's apartment, she saw that Oliver's car was still there. She hoped it wasn't. She knows what SHIELD will do to a person. She stopped at the front door and took a deep breath. Then walked in.<p>

"Hey Macey." Felicity said.

"Where is he?" She said when she didn't see Oliver.

"Who?" Oliver came out from the hall and said.

"You." Macey knocked him out and cuffed him.

"Macey!" Felicity yelled.

"Sorry Felicity. I have to." She walked out leaving Felicity and her other friends.

* * *

><p>"Felicity?" Roy asked.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Did you hack into their lab and shut it down?"

"Obviously not. I realized this about 5 minutes after I started, so I put a GPS on Oliver instead."

"It's better than nothing." Digg stated.

"Does he know?" Roy asked.

"If he knew he'd kill me." Felicity said putting her tablet down.

"He's going to find out eventually."

"Yes, but then he would have already been back."

"Keep tracking it."

"Guys we can't storm SHIELD."

"Why not?"

"They are highly trained operatives. I have met Macey's team. The guy you heard her talking to on the phone earlier?"

"Yeah?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, he's a specialist. He can assemble bombs, disassemble bombs, take down people without looking, and that's not even all of it. He's been trained since he was 16. He's like 20 something now. Agent May. Well she's known as the Calvary. She took down many people all by herself. Also a specialist. Coulson, the leader of the whole team, he well leads them. Not much going for him. Agent Tripplet, specialist, him and Agent Ward are partners. Then there's FItzSimmons, they are scientists, they can analyze anything, they can take down anything with the push a button. They also design all the weapons."

"Wait FitzSimmons is 2 people?" Digg asked.

"Yeah."

"You failed to mention one person." Roy brought to her attention.

"Who?"

"Your sister."

"Well she's a quarter agent. She never fails and she's like Oliver."

"How?" Digg asked.

"She can throw knives insanely good. Like without looking and always hit a target."

"So why are you telling us this?" Digg asked, "What do we need to know this for?"

"Well, it's me saying...we're not storming SHIELD."

"Felicity. They took him." Digg kindly stated.

"Yes, I know that. But I know my sister. She didn't want to do what she did."

"Why not?" Roy asked.

"They did the same thing to her." Felicity said. She got up and moved to her kitchen. The boys followed her wondering what she meant by that, "That's how she is a SHIELD agent."

"What do you mean by that." Digg asked.

"She's just like Oliver. She has scars. Mentally, emotionally, and physically."

"Do you want to explain this story to us since we're not storming anything." Digg said and sat down at the bar stool.

"She's going to kill me. Okay, she was adopted when she was 11. She was abused by her dad and her Mom was killed right in front of her by her dad. She ran when she was 11 the night her Mom was killed. She had been stabbed in abdomen that night by her oldest brother. When she was running she ran to the woods by her house. Well she ran into a SHIELD agent. Coulson. He had a team with him, they all raised their guns. When they realized she was a kid, they lowered them. She still had the knife and she threw at them. Hit one of the agents in the arm. She was 11 and she was throwing knives without looking and hitting the target then running. They caught her. Ran tests on her because they thought she had powers."

"Is that what they are going to do to Oliver?" Roy asked concerned.

"Why do you think my sister hesitated and gave me an apologetic look?" Felicity said.

"Oh my Gosh." Digg said.

"Like I said I know my sister. She gave me that look for a reason."

* * *

><p>Macey put Oliver in the interrogation room and cuffed him to the table. He had waked up awhile ago. She just stared at him for a minute, then she walked out. She ran into Coulson.<p>

"Just know that if you do to him what you did to me...there will be hell to pay." Then she walked away.

She walked into the lounge area and the rest of the team was sitting there besides Agents May and Coulson, "Hey guys."

"Hey! So I was wondering what you wanted for dinner tonight?" Simmons asked cheerily.

"I think I'm going to eat with my sister tonight." Macey said grabbing her bag and leaving.

"Is she okay?" Simmons asked the other members of the team.

"Not sure." Ward said getting up to follow Macey down to the loading bay where her car is parked. When he got there she was putting her bag in the passenger seat of the car and going around to the drivers seat. He leaned against the front of the car, "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you...or am I going to have to pry it out of you?" He asked.

"I have to go Ward." She said opening her door.

"Well I know you're not going to be going home."

"And why do you think that?" She was leaning against her door now.

"Because you think your sister will be mad at you. Don't think I don't remember the conversation in the lab earlier." He smirked.

"I don't think she'll be mad at me. She knows that this is a situation like mine was." She started to get into her car, but was cut off by Ward again.

"You know I never heard that story. Care to stay and enlighten me?"

She looked at him with a smile, "Well...no." She got into her car, but Ward held her door.

"I don't know what happened to you, but if you're really mad and really worried about the same being done to Oliver, then you'd stay and make sure it didn't." He walked away. Back up to the lounge leaving Macey to think that over. She closed the door and was about to start her car when Ward's words ran over again in her head.

She grabbed her bag, opened her door, and went back up to the lounge.

"Spaghetti." She looked at Simmons, then at Ward. Then she went into her room.

Ward just smirked feeling a sense of accomplishment.

"What did you say to her?" Fitz asked.

"What she needed to hear. So we're having spaghetti. I'll make the sauce." Ward got up and said.

* * *

><p>Macey sat in her room. Staring off into space then her phone rang. It was Felicity. She hit the end button and put her phone on the nightstand. She went out to the lounge and saw Ward in the kitchen making spaghetti. She wondered how he got stuck making dinner. Wasn't it Simmons job. She went over to the breakfast bar and sat down,"Where's Simmons? Isn't it her night to make dinner?" She asked.<p>

"Yeah, but Coulson called her away."

Macey looked at him, "Where?"

"Interrogation room."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So here is Chapter 3! It's longer than what I usually write. I got bored in school.**

**Hope you like!**

**-S**


	4. Saved

**Author's Note:**

**Here's Chapter 4! Hope you like!**

**-S**

* * *

><p>"What?" Ward asked after Macey had stared at him, but as soon as he said that she ran towards the interrogation room.<p>

"COULSON!" Macey yelled. She got to the observation window looking into the interrogation room. Oliver wasn't sitting in the chair anymore. He was on the metal table and he was hooked up to various machines and wires. Macey watched in horror as Coulson interrogated him through electricity. Macey didn't see Simmons anywhere. He shocked Oliver twice and he screamed in pain. Macey had enough. She ran to the door and tried to get in, but she couldn't. Get it open. She ran into the living area and everyone was staring at her.

"You okay?" Trip asked.

"Where's the interrogation room key card?" She asked in a hurry.

"I think it's downstairs. Why?" Ward asked.

"Where downstairs?" She ran to Ward.

"Uh, on the lab table." Fitz stated.

"Thanks!" She yelled while running to the lab downstairs.

When she got down there she spotted Simmons.

"Well hello Macey. What can I do for you?"

"Thought you were making dinner?" She asked searching for the key card on the lab tables.

"Yeah, well Coulson needed me to get him some things from the lab."

"Really, like what?"

"Wires."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"Yeah, well do me a favor Simmons." Macey said spotting the card.

"Yeah, anything."

Macey grabbed the key card, "Don't give him those wires." Then she ran upstairs before Simmons could say anything.

* * *

><p>"Macey?" Fitz said as Macey ran past him, almost knocking him down.<p>

When she got to the door, she shoved the key in and ran in.

She saw Oliver still laying there. He was in so much pain. Coulson was looking at her.

"You shouldn't be in here."

"Why Coulson? Because you know this is exactly what you did to me!" She started crying, "You should have learned from when you tortured me! You know that I was just like him! Only younger!"

She moved over to Oliver and started to unhook the wires that were attached to him. He just looked at her. Coulson tried to stop her, but she was faster.

"You might want to start getting resignation papers." She helped Oliver up and helped him walk.

Coulson followed her, "Macey. You are making a mistake. He is a suspect in SHIELD cases!"

"No, he's not!" Macey explained, "You used the same thing on me! I was 11! He's really good at shooting a bow and arrow. That does not make him a suspect in all cases that have to do with bows and arrows!"

"Look there are eye witnesses."

"Nice try, Coulson. I read through all the case files." Macey explained, "Like I said. I'm done with SHIELD. Get my resignation papers." With that she walked away.

Macey took Oliver down to the loading bay and helped into the car, shut the door, and moved to the driver's seat and closed the door.

She signed deeply and put her head on the steering wheel.

"You okay?" She heard to the right of her.

She moved her head to the side and saw Oliver staring at her, "You know it's amazing you can still talk. Most can't."

"Yeah," He winced, "I spent 5 years on a deserted island. You'd find it amazing what I can handle."

She laughed, "You need a hospital."

"Nope." He said.

"What? Yes, you do."

"Take me to the warehouse that has Queen Industries on it."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Please."

She stared at him for a moment then lifted her head up and sighed again, "Fine."

* * *

><p>When she got to the warehouse and helped him out, "Now why are we here?" She asked.<p>

"This is where I work."

"This was turned into a club. I don't think that tequila shots will help." Macey stated helping Oliver walk.

"I mean my other work...and yes they will."

Macey laughed, "So your other job as in..."

"Arrow."

"Right."

She helped him up the stairs in the back of the building. He typed in a code and opened the door. They walked down the stairs, Macey was very surprised at what she saw.

"Felicity?" Macey was so surprised she dropped Oliver, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Macey helped him up and onto the metal table that was in the middle of the room. She stepped back while Digg and Felicity helped him. After about 10 minutes, she turned around and left. SHe went hoe. She didn't feel like much help and she felt like she was responsible for the whole thing anyway.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Macey was sitting on the couch of her and Felicity's apartment drinking tea and thinking. Felicity and walked in and was leaned up against the wall next to their door.<p>

"You know..I knew you weren't going to let him get too drastically hurt."

"Ha. How?" She looked at her sister.

"Well, one I know you. and Two I know your looks and the look you gave me before you took him was a look that told me you were going to bring him back."

"Yeah. Well SHIELD isn't about to torture people if I'm there. Even if they think that the person is in cases."

"They think that Oliver is apart of cases?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah. Every case that has to do with a bow and arrow."

"Did they think that about you?"

"Yep. Every cases that had to do with a knife." Macey looked hurt, "Is he okay?"

"Yes. It's Oliver. He always is. You know it's okay to break down sometimes. It's okay to cry. It's even okay to collapse on the floor. You don't have to be afraid to show emotion."

"Nice try Felicity." Macey stood up and put her mug on the coffee table, "I don't show emotion."

"Maybe it's time to start." Felicity walked away. Leaving Macey to her own thoughts.

She sat back down on the couch. She sat there for another 10 minutes, then she got up and went to her sister.

Felicity looked up from her tablet when she heard someone in front of her, "Hey, what's up?"

"What's the code to the back door of the club? Where you guys get into your lair."

"It's a fuondry." Felicity smiled.

"Whatever it is..What's the code?'

"141."

"Thanks." Macey grabbed her keys and coat and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hmm****. She's going to Oliver. Maybe she'll show emotion and break down! Who knows! So who wants Macey to join Team Arrow!? **

**-S**


	5. The Story

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it's later than usual. I couldn't think ****of what to write for awhile! Here's Chapter 5!**

**-S**

* * *

><p>Macey got to the warehouse and put in the code. When she walked downstairs Oliver was sitting on the table looking at his phone. She came down and set her coat on the chair in front of Felicity's systems.<p>

"I wouldn't set that there." She heard behind her. When she turned around, she noticed that he hadn't looked up from his phone when he said that.

"How did you know that I set my coat there?" She asked curiously.

This time he looked up, "My super power senses."

"Ha-ha." She fake-laughed moving her coat.

"So are you really resigning?" He jumped down from the table, but almost fell.

"Well yeah." She put her hand out so he wouldn't fall over.

"Why?"

"Well what they did to you I heard a story that was way worse."

He squinted at her, "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well you and someone else are a little alike." Macey stated. Looking at the floor.

"I have never seen a spy not look someone in the eye." He was leaning against the table now.

"Okay. Have you ever met a spy? Other than me." She asked.

"No, but I thought spies didn't do that."

She laughed, "We're people too!"

"Yeah, people who can throw knives and shoot without looking."

"Touche." She pointed.

He laughed, "So how are this person and I alike?" He asked.

"Well like you said. Spies throw knives." She said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well this person can throw knives like insanely good. Without looking as you stated before."

"So they took this person and electrocuted them?" He inquired.

"Well there's more to the story."

"So tell me." He jumped up onto the table and winced.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Learned that." His face was scrunched up, "Tell me the story."

"Fine. There was this dad who had abused his daughter until she was 11. Then one day he decided to kill her mom. Right in front of her. Then he tried to kill her by stabbing her. She got away, I have no idea how she did. She ran into the woods and when she got about halfway through there was this SHIELD team. They had their guns raised at first, but when they realized it was a little girl they put them down. She was scared, naturally. I mean her mother had just been killed and her dad was trying to kill her. So she threw the knife that her dad tried to kill her. Well she threw it without looking and she hit someone. They thought she had superpowers. They took her. They tried to interrogate her, but she kept on saying that she didn't have superpowers. So they tortured her. Like they did to you, only she didn't have a savior and they tortured her worse. She had a savior finally, and this team that saved her taught her how to throw knives way better and be a SHIELD agent. Now she's gone, and the SHIELD team that saved her has no idea where she is. She's going after her dad. He's a SHIELD agent."

"Wow. And you know this girl?" Oliver asked.

"Well one of my professors told it."

"Dang. She was only 11."

"Yeah, well I should probably get going."

"Why?"

"I have resignation papers to go pick up."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks." Then grabbed her coat and walked out.

* * *

><p>Macey got outside and took a breath. <em>He bought it. He must not remember in the interrogation room earlier that night when I was yelling at Coulson.<em> She thought. She hadn't told that story in she doesn't know how long. It hurts to tell it. It's amazing how he didn't gather that it was her. She thought she was busted at one point. But now it's off to doom.

She got in her car and drove to the base. She saw Simmons and Fitz in the lab like usual, "Hey guys."

"Macey! Where have you been? Are you really resigning?" They asked in a jumble of really fast questions.

"Woah guys, take it slow. I've been around and yes, I'm really resigning." She walked upstairs leaving the science twins to their sciency stuff.

She walked into the living area and everyone else was sitting there talking. Even Coulson. May was probably piloting the plane, "I believe you have papers for me?"

Coulson looked at her. As did everyone else confused at what was happening, "Are you sure you want them?" He asked.

"With all my heart." She smiled a fake smile.

"With your file over there, he pointed to the counter in the kitchen, "I'll have all your things shipped out by the end of the week."

"Wait, what?" Ward asked.

"I'm resigning guys. Coulson will tell you why." She smiled and left.

She got halfway down the hallway when she realized that she had her file. She walked back into the living room area dropped her file down on the coffee table and said, "Or this will explain it." Then she walked out for good.

* * *

><p>When Macey got home, she found 4 cars in her driveway instead of one, Felicity's. Macey parked in front of the mailbox and went inside.<p>

"Hey! Who are- nevermind." She said once she realized who all the cars belonged to. The Digg and Roy guys were there along with Oliver.

"Hey where were you?" Felicity asked.

Macey held up her papers, "Resignation papers." She dropped them on the counter and moved to open the fridge, "Where are the flavored waters!?" She yelled.

"Gone! I told you to get more!" Felicity yelled back.

Macey stood up and closed the fridge then remembered, "I was on my way to a mission when you said that. You shouldn't tell me things when I'm on my way to missions."

"Right, sorry."

Macey sat down on one of the bar stools and started filling out her papers. Everyone was silent. Then someone came up behind Macey. She turned around, it was that Roy guy, "So are you really resigning?"

"Yes." She turned back around. He was still behind her. So she turned back around, "What?"

"I was just wondering, you don't seem the least bit upset about it." He crossed his arms, "I would think someone would be mad or break down or something."

"I don't break down." She simply stated.

"Come on. Everyone breaks down."

"Nope not me. Is that all?"

"Yeah." He walked away.

_Geez._

There was a knock at the door, "I got it." Felicity stated.

When she opened the door all Macey heard was, "What are you doing here?"


	6. The Plane

_Previously on Felicity's Other Half:_

_There was a knock at the door, "I got it." Felicity stated._

_When she opened the door all Macey heard was, "What are you doing here?"_

* * *

><p>"Who is it?" Macey yelled.<p>

"Uhh. That Coulson dude." Felicity said.

Macey stood up, "Felicity. Away from the door." Macey said as she was walking over to the door.

Felicity backed away and moved over to the couch.

Macey made it to the door and saw that it was Coulson, but she kept her distance, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk. You are one of our best agents. We need you to come back." He stated.

"Hmm...let me think about that one...no." She answered after fake thinking.

"Macey. Come on. You can't let this one thing get in the way of what you've truly wanted to do this whole time."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Macey asked.

Coulson looked at her, then at the people behind her, then back at her, "Your Dad." Macey uncrossed her arms.

"You did not just bring that up."

"Macey. You are at SHIELD because you wanted to find him." Coulson explained.

"No, I'm at SHIELD because you brought me there."

"I did. You had a chance to leave, but you stayed. That's because of your Dad."

Macey just looked at him.

"I don't need to bring up the story do I?"

"No. You don't. And I don't think you want to."

"Why's that?" Coulson folded his arms.

"It will make you look bad."

His face dropped.

Macey smirked, "Ha. Now leave." She slammed the door in his face and leaned her back against it.

"You okay?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She moved back to the bar stools. Another knock at the door, "Why won't he leave me alone!?" She yelled while going to open the door. When she did she instantly felt bad, "Oliver?"

"Hey. So that guy was just here. Don't know if you knew that?" He was in jeans and a sweatshirt.

Macey was wondering how he got here, then she realized she was talking about the one and only Arrow. She stepped aside so he could come in.

He did and when he did Felicity ran to him.

Macey yelled, "Don't ju-" She was too late Felicity had already ran and jumped on Oliver. He didn't even wince.

Macey sighed, "Well, I am going to bed." She walked over to the counter where she was sitting before and grabbed her papers and a water bottle then headed down the hall and shut her door.

"Is she going to be okay?" Oliver asked.

"That's the million dollar question." Felicity responded, sitting back down on the couch.

Oliver followed and sat down next to her, "Do you think those SHIELD people will come back?"

"They'll try, but Macey will kick their butts. If she has to."

"She told me this story about this girl."

Felicity stopped sipping her drink and looked at him, "What was the story about?"

"This girl whose Dad abused her, killed her Mom then tried to kill her. She ran away, but SHIELD found her and she was tortured like me."

"Uh, Oliver?" Roy said.

"What?" Oliver answered.

Felicity glared at him, "How old was this girl?"

"11." Oliver responded.

"Right. I was told the same story. It really got to her." Felicity glared at Roy again.

"She was on the brink of tears when she told me the story." Oliver answered.

"Me too." Felicity stated.

"So I think we should take a break from Arrow." Dig brought up the topic that everyone was trying to avoid.

"I'm fine guys." Oliver stated, when everyone looked at him.

"No you're not." They heard behind them.

They all turned around to find Macey walking out of the hallway.

She saw that they were all staring at her and decided to justify her actions, "Forgot my phone." She pointed to her phone on the counter.

"You seem to forget it a lot." Roy explained, "Is that some kind of spy tactic to see what we're doing?"

"It is, but I'm not using it. I just forget my phone all the time."

"Right." Roy said.

"I wouldn't have told you if I was using the tactic." She rolled her eyes when Roy just looked at her, "Anyways, "She stated looking at Oliver, "You are not okay. You were electrocuted. Repeatedly."

"So?" Oliver retorted.

"Take a break from the whole superhero thing." She walked out.

"See. That girl knows what she's talking about." Digg remarked.

"How would she even know?" Oliver asked, "She didn't go through it."

Felicity tensed at that comment, "She is a spy. I don't know what she's gone through, but she has come home on nights. Not talking, not eating, not drinking anything, and with a blank face staring off into nowhere. She has seen more than 18 year olds should. They don't even let 18 year olds go out on the front lines in teh military. She was out there everyday, every mission." Felicity explained.

"Sorry." Oliver apologized.

"Anyway. So vacation time, Oliver." Digg continued, "We all need it. Let the police take of things for a few days. There is no major villain to take down right now."

"You say that now, but there could be one tomorrow." Oliver explained, "There is always a villain."

"Oliver if one comes up then we will re-evaluate, but for now take a break." Felicity stepped in.

Oliver looked at them for a minute then answered, "Fine. Just know you guys will never talk me into vacation time again."

They all smiled.

"Well, I think it's time to talk about something other than-" Felicity was cut off by Macey running in with her phone to her ear and struggling to get her jacket on.

"I don't care, Coulson. Get Simmons out of the air! This better not be something to get me to this plane!"

She listened to the other end of her phone for a minute, then she answered, "I will not be able to get there soon enough! Send Ward out! He's better at-what?"

She listened again, "No. I thought you said she already was airborne!" More listening, "You can't let Simmons jump! She'll die. She doesn't know how to jump out of a plane without a parachute! She wasn't trained in that." She was still struggling with her jacket. She pointed Felicity. Felicity must have done this a thousand times because she knew exactly what Macey wanted. She got up and got her keys and handed them to Macey.

"What do you mean she locked you guys in the lab!?" Macey was yelling even louder now. She was slipping on her boots. She gave up the jacket. When she got her second boot on she ran out the door. Leaving Felicity and her friends dumbfounded.

"What was that about?" Digg asked.

"Who's Simmons?" Roy asked.

"She's the scientist on the plane." Oliver answered.

They all looked at him.

"I met her. She's one of the nice people on the plane."

"There were nice people?"

"She's the only one."

"Felicity what was that all about? Does that happen a lot?" Roy asked.

"Yeah. It does. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can hack their cameras and figure out what is going on."

"Can't they track you?" Digg inquired.

"Not the cameras. Only if I hack their files. Which I'm not going to do." She stood up and grabbed her coat and keys.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked.

"Going to the Foundry. It's easier there. You guys can come. AS long as Oliver doesn't touch his suit."

Oliver threw his hands up in the air, "Really? That's what you're worried about?"

They all stared at him.

"Fine. I won't."

* * *

><p>When they got to the Foundry, Felicity instantly started hacking.<p>

When she got to the cameras that she need she saw Macey's team in the lab locked up and trying to get out.

"Why can't they break the glass?" Roy asked.

"It's plexi-glass and bullet-proof." Felicity stated.

They saw Macey run down the stairs and start walking towards Simmons.

"Simmons, don't do it. You can't. We'll figure something out." She had to yell over the big open hatch that Simmons was trying to jump out of.

"I'll hurt everyone in here. Not hurt, KILL!" Simmons yelled, "I'm running out of time." She turned.

"Simmons! NO!" She didn't jump. She turned back around with tear filled eyes.

Macey turned and looked at the team in the lab. Fitz was waving something around. Macey obviously knew what it was because she went and there was this little door on the big door that can only be opened from the outside. She moved something and in seconds got the things that Fitz was waving. Macey ran to Simmons and shocked her with it. This big blue light spread through the plane and Macey threw Simmons the other way. Simmons had her eyes closed and when she opened them saw she was still alive.

She whispered a "Thanks Macey."

Simmons unlocked the door to lab and got a glare from Coulson and May, but a hug from Fitz. Team Arrow noticed, but Macey's old team didn't notice Macey pulled out of the loading bay by the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Spoiler for Agents of SHIELD. So there was an episode where Simmons almost died in the episode. That's where this came from. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Aside from that! Hope you like it! Review!**

**-S**


	7. Leaving SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I am fully aware that SHIELD is marvel and Green Arrow is DC, but I like both shows and figured...eh what the heck. **

**-S**

* * *

><p>Macey's team was talking to each other when Ward noticed something, Macey was missing.<p>

"Guys." Ward had to yell over the loud sound of the wind.

"What?" Simmons asked.

"Where's Macey?" Ward ran to the end of the loading bay in a panic and saw her. She had fallen out or she jumped, "She fell!" He scurried to get a parachute as the rest of the team hung onto the sides trying to see Macey.

* * *

><p>She was falling. She knew she was. She wasn't freaking out though. She wasn't running through her training at all. Trying to figure out a way not to die, but the truth is she didn't care. She hoped she hit the water before someone on her team got to her. Those thoughts were swept away real fast when she saw Ward jump out of the plane. She still didn't struggle though. She still didn't care.<p>

Ward jumped, pinpointed where Macey was. He straightened his body so he would fall faster so he could get to her faster. He noticed she wasn't struggling. She is one of the greatest spies that he knows and she wasn't going through her training. Something was wrong.

When he got to her, she wasn't screaming, she had on a stone face. He caught her and pulled the parachute. She still didn't say anything.

They were just kind of floating down towards the water so he asked her, "Did you jump?"

"No." She answered. That was it. There was no 'Of course not' or 'Why would I do that?'. Just a monotoned, no.

"Mace?" He asked.

"I didn't jump."

They were getting closer to the water. He looked at her and saw her brace herself as she knew what he was going to do. He pulled the string that took the parachute off of them and they both pin dropped into the water.

Macey came up above water and started breathing deeply. She hadn't gotten enough breath before dropping into the water. She was spinning around looking for Ward. She spotted him about 10 feet away looking for her.

"Ward! Over here!"

He swam over to her and grabbed her waist, holding her up. She pushed him away. She could hold herself up.

"Macey? Are you really leaving?" He asked.

"Yes, Ward. I am. I think that it's time for me to move on and live a normal life."

"With the Arrow?" Ward stared at her.

"You know he actually is a good person."

"He's killed people, Macey."

"So. What's your point?' You've killed. I've killed. He's just like us. Helping to make the world a better place. The only difference between him and us is that he doesn't have a badge and we do."

Ward pursed his lips. He knew she was right, he was just trying to find every excuse to get her to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D.

Just then a ladder dropped down. Macey swam to it and Ward helped her up. She hated when he helped her, but she didn't feel like arguing right now. She just wanted to go home.

When they got into the loading bay Macey dropped to the floor and just laid there as did Ward.

They didn't get to for long because before they knew it the team was shouting at them.

"Macey why would you jump!?"

"Do you have a death wish!?"

"Ward, you weren't authorized to jump after her!" Coulson was shouting. He rarely shouted.

Macey could careless at this point. She caught sight of a red light in her peripheral vision. She looked at the camera and smirked.

* * *

><p>"You saw that too, right?" Roy asked when he saw Macey smirk at the camera.<p>

"Yeah, she knows we're watching." Felicity said, "It happens all the time.I've tried to do this before and she always finds out."

"Why have you tried to do this before?" Oliver asked.

"Have you seen some of the guys on her team!?"

Digg scoffed, "Ha! Have you seen some of the guys on YOUR team!"

Felicity turned and looked them all up and down, "Yeah." Then she turned back around to the computer screens.

Oliver smirked.

They saw Macey, storm out of the loading bay and up the stairs. She came down a few minutes later and threw a file at Coulson.

"I'm done, Coulson." She stated. Then she turned to the team and explained some of what was going on. The team stared at Coulson for a minute then they all gave Macey a hug. Coulson went to give her one and she moved past him and up the stairs without a second look behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hey guys! Sorry it's short and sorry it took so long to complete this chapter! SHIELD is no more in this Fic! It is now completely Arrow!**

**-S**


End file.
